A completely normal loud house story
by Communist aizawa
Summary: Welcome. They call me chiller. Welcome... to the thriller! Here is a collection of loud house stories to guve you a fright. But please...for your own sanity don't read this at night.
1. no_m_l

He ran as fast as he could. He was gonna catch him. He had to get away.

He ran through the deserted street as the stomps grew louder. He turned the corner as he heard running on the rooftops. He would be caught at this rate so he made a split second descinion and ran into an alleyway. When he reachex the end though all he can see was a wall. Looking around he saw a door. Ducking inside he saw nothing but black as stomping was heard outside. The thing looked around for him for a few minutes before leaving. Lincoln could tell it had teleported away. With a sigh of relief he walked outside. Looked at the knife on his belt. Then set off in the direction of where it had all started. His home. Upon reaching it he ran inside and locked the front door. He walked upstairs through the rubble and opened the door to lisa's room. He closed the door and looked through the rubble on her desk. It had to be here damn it. It had to be. Soon he had found the paper. Random scribbles of 'no hope' and 'they're all gone' were scrawled all over the desk.

He ignored it and looked at the paper in his hand.

I have studied the monsters that have arrived and i can only say that these monsters will not stop. I have no idea how to stop these. I- this part of the page had been washed away by tears.

Lincoln has disapeared and we think they have taken him. I don't know what to do. I don't.- more tears. All i have been able to figure out is the name of these monstrosities and how they can be detected that they are coming. There names are the no'nos. There are three ways to know they are coming. A tingleing in the back of your head. A scream in the distance. And a knock at your door. 3 taps in a small schedule of 10 seconds each at a door if you are in a room or if there are any doors nearby.

Lincoln growled. This wasn't want he need. He saw red specks on the desk as he grabbed another paper. The only other readable one on the desk.

They re coming. They want to make me one of them. They want to make me one of those monsters. I can barely think anymore. The gas they have injected into the room is affecting me. However there is hope. If you are reading this then i have found a cure. The chemicals needed are.- blood covers this. And the recipe is-. A large amount of blood covers the rest of the page so only the bottom can be read.

Aka tablesalt. And lincoln. If you are reading this. I love y-. The page cut off.

Lincoln fell to his knees. This couldn't be it. It couldn't! He cried as he felt it. A tingling in the back of his head. As he heard a scream in the distance. They were converging. With a sad sigh he pulled a gun from his belt and stood facing the door. After three taps to it he saw it open and saw a single eye in the dark and a large smile.

"Lincoooln" The beast said. Lincoln smiled as he held the gun to his head.

"Hey lisa. Nap time already huh." Lincoln said with a smile. The beasts smile fell as a small hand reached through.

"No lincoooln. No!" The beast that was once lisa loud yelled. Lincoln closed his eyes, turned the safety off, and everything went dark in a flash of red.

A single image showed on a screen somewhere in the world as lincoln dissapeared.

Help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...help...

...help...please.

Then lincoln woke up.


	2. Chillerpt1

Inside a dark room was a man dressed in all black. He wore a black tailcoat with a black tophat and black pants with black shoes. and holding a blue cane with a gold top that looked like earth. He had a comically large grin that stretched his face and seemed too not fit. He turned to the screen and clapped his hands together with a large grin.

"Ah. You're finally here. Welcome welcome. Come come." He gestured with his hands and the camera moved up to his face. He grinned and reached forward tapping the camera.

"Boop. Ohohoho that was a good one." He looked at the camera and made a pouting face.

"Now whats that look for... Oh! But of course. I have yet to introduce myself." He took his hat off and curtseyed to the screen. "My name is chiller. Some call me a killer but you can call me the leader of this thriller." He returned his hat back and stood straight.

"Whats that? Oh you want to know why you are here? Well lets let you know." He grinned his comical grin again.

"You see i have a collection of stories i wish to tell you. You have heard one now time to drop deeper into level two. You already met lincoln now meet lynn. Lets see if you can make it to the finish. Now lets see what pain she can dish. Ladies and gentlemen. I present number one." He bowed as curtains closed then opened again.


End file.
